


but it's all about us

by mumblingmaria



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblingmaria/pseuds/mumblingmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has never been us, it was always just you and just me. But now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it's all about us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brella/gifts).



> So back during the mg ficathon, I killed Hunter like 4-5 times which was mean of me. So to make it up to Gwen, have a happy prom au. The song lyrics are from All About Us by He is We ft Owl City. I would recommend listening to it while reading this (especially when it shows up in the fic. Also, Gwen's the one who showed me the song, so this fic wouldn't have come together without her help.

“Prom…”

“Well, yeah. Everyone is going Casey, I mean, even Ike is going, which surprises all of us,” Jade says, opening her milk cartoon. She looks across the lunchroom table at her friend and smiles. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“First off, saying _Ike_ will be there does not make me want to go, it makes me want to go less which I didn’t think could ever be possible,” Casey answers before taking a bite of her sandwich. After, she continues, “Secondly, prom does not sound like fun and I’ll have my final physic assignment due around then.”

“Casey, seriously… you need to take a break. We never see you anymore,” the ginger says. She gives the blonde a look, which the girl is sure the sternest she’s ever seen from her, and frowns. “I demand that you come. One night off, all I’ll demand from you.”

“Jade…”

“No, you have to come. Please. Like I said, Ike will be there. What if I need you to, I don’t know, beat him up for me? Casey, please, just come to prom.”

Casey looks at her friend and sighs. She knows that her friends haven’t seen her much lately. She’s so focused on keeping her grades up and working at her part time job… well even she can say she misses them a lot. “Fine,” she sighs, “I’ll go to prom. But I have rules. No forcing me to go with anyone. No trying to get me drunk so I’ll ‘chill out’, I haven’t forgiven you guys for the last time you did that. And no forcing me to after prom, though if I go rule two still applies. Deal?”

“Deal!” the ginger exclaims. She reaches across the table and grabs her friend’s hand. “Casey, thank you so much. I would have died if I was stuck with just Zoe and Ike being the worst people I know and Hunter pining over you not being there. You’re a life saviour!”

The blonde smiles weakly before taking another bite of her sandwich. She looks around the cafeteria, her eyes landing on something she isn’t sure she wants to see, Hunter is grinning from ear to ear, a blush on his face. Just how loud were Jade and she talking? Shaking her head, Casey looks back at the girl across from her. “Well, I’m glad that I can be useful somehow. So, when do we go dress shopping?”

\---

The blonde looks over her reflection, uneasy by how little it resembles her. It isn’t like she never dresses up or anything, but this amount of effort was never worth her time. It just looks weird. Her hair is up in what Jade calls “a messy but extremely classy and will totally knock Hunter out of the park” bun and her make up is actually noticeable as opposed to the light amounts she normally has on. She gets that she looks pretty great at the moment, she does… but this still isn’t how she imagined herself spending any night. She sighs, turning to look at her friend. 

“I look weird. Jade, this just isn’t me,” she says, rubbing her temple slightly.

“Yeah, well, Zoe would kill you if you showed up without looking amazing, which you do, so please just deal,” the ginger says, smiling. The girl always has interesting times to stand up to her, Casey thinks as she turns back to the mirror. “So, can we get you in your dress now? Zoe said they’d be here in ten minutes.”

“Fine,” the blonde grumbles, grabbing the long, pale blue dress lying on the bed. Her friend is already completely ready to go, wearing a short, puffy dress, dark red and black. Casey can’t help but smile a little at how different the two of them actually are. Once her dress in on, she looks in the mirror again, biting her lip. 

“Are you trying not to admit you look amazing?” Jade asks, smirking a little. Casey rolls her eyes, grabbing her clutch and shoes. “‘Cause you do look amazing. Everyone at prom is going to be so jealous.”

Prom. Every high school’s rite of passage or something. And she knows, she knows, she agreed to go and she can’t complain, but she really can’t help but regret her decision a bit. She doesn’t have time for a dance, no matter of fancy and ‘important’ it is, her final physic assignment isn’t going to be finish itself if she goes. Yet here she is, trying to slip a pair of heels on, dreading the night to come.

The two girls just make it to the front hall when there’s a knock on the door. Casey feels her stomach drop as her friend rushes to open the door. Behind Jade, the blonde can see another ginger head and a sandy brown head. She frowns before walking into the living room that is just off the hallway. 

“Casey?” a voice calls, and she knows exactly who it is. It’s a cruel joke. It really is. She isn’t sure who it’s crueller to, but it’s extremely cruel. She also wants to find out who set this up because she needs to tell them that this is not what was planned. “Casey… Uh, are you coming?”

“In a minute,” she calls she turns her back to the room’s entrance, but it’s too late, she hears his footsteps coming into the room. She turns around and watches the boy now in front of her take a breath in. Her eyebrows furrow together when she realizes what he’s wearing. Under his dark grey jacket is a vest that is conveniently the exact same blue as her dress. He also has a corsage in his hand. “I just need a minute. A long minute.”

“Yeah, no… of course, I’ll just wait outside,” he answers, rubbing the back of his neck. He places the corsage on the coffee table nearby and tries to quietly leave, though he does almost knock over the lamp near the doorway, muttering his apologies to it. Once he’s gone, Casey quickly hisses her demand for Jade to join her.

“What?” the girl asks, walking into the room. Casey stubbornly points to the corsage, frowning. “Oh… Well… Zoe sort of may have told Hunter what your colour scheme was going to be and that… he should maybe try and… match it. The corsage was all his doing… though he made me come with him to buy it. Casey, I’m sorry, but he just wants tonight to be good for you, you know?”

The blonde opens her mouth to say something in retort, anything in retort, but nothing comes out. Sighing, and rubbing her temples, she walks over to the table. The corsage is in a clear container and she can see that it’s a white flower; she thinks it’s called a gardenia, with a golden elastic for her wrist. It is the perfect match for her dress. 

“Jade… I can’t do this. He knows this, this isn’t fair to either of us,” Casey whispers as she picks up the container.

“Just get through tonight, okay?” Jade says, moving next to her friend. She slips her hand into the girl’s free one, a smile on her face. “No one is saying you have to do anything… Well, anything other than going to prom, but if you want to avoid Hunter all night, you can. Just please come outside so we can go. Okay?”

“Okay,” the blonde mumbles, following the girl out of the house. There is a limo in the street and four people waiting outside of it. Casey puts on a smile, hoping they’ll let her mini freak out slide. They don’t.

“It’s about time!” the girl standing in front of the limo said. She’s wearing what could possibly be the tightest dark purple dress in existence, though it clear why she chose it. “I mean, seriously Casey, did you have to spaz again?”

“Thanks for being lovely, Zoe, I really admire that about you,” Casey snaps, crossing her arms in front of her. “I see you’re the only one wear dark purple. What, couldn’t manipulate someone to match you?”

“What, and be like you?” Zoe replies, smirking. The blonde opens her mouth, but the dark haired girl continues, “Anyway, now that we’re all here, how about we head to the school? Everyone in the limo, now.”

Casey rolls her eyes as she follows her friends into the car. She tries to ignore that fact that Hunter purposely waited to ensure he’d be sitting next to her. She tries to act like it’s nothing when he offers to put her corsage on. She acts like she doesn’t notice how close they’re sitting next to each other. She pretends that there is nothing twisting inside her stomach when he accidentally touches her hand. It was going to be a very long night.

They make one stop before they arrive that the event hall; picking up Hisao’s date, Guillaume (and friends from the school Hisao was at before transferring to theirs). As the new additions to the pile in, Casey is forced to press up against Hunter. She looks down, hiding the pink that was surfacing on her cheeks. She’s starting to get warm, and she knows it’s not just because there are ten people in the limo. She needs to get out of the car.

Finally they reach the event hall and they all clamber out of the car, Casey refusing help from anyone. She stands a bit away from the group, pretending she just needs to fix her hair a bit. Fortunately, Hunter seems to get the message and sticks to Hisao. Jade glances at Casey before moving next to Ike. 

“All right, time to rock this party!” Zoe exclaims as she begins to walk, or rather strut, towards the building. They all follow at varying paces. Casey falls in time with one of Hisao’s friends, Vanessa.

She half listens to the girl as she explains how some of their friends couldn’t make it tonight, something about one of them being banned from school dances across the city. She’s more focused on formulating a plan of action for the night. She can’t afford to slip up even once around Hunter. This is the end of their senior year and Casey is not planning on making any ties to anywhere or anything but her college next year.

\---

Dinner started out okay but it definitely ended horribly, and Casey is completely sure now that she needs to get new friends. Part of that is because she was forced to sit next to Hunter (the blonde is still refusing to accept Jade’s apology about that) and the other was Ike. Why they keep him around is still a complete mystery to all of them. Jade ended up crying halfway through the entrée and is still in the bathroom, this led to Casey not getting to each much food. Ugh, prom. Ike is being forced to wait outside for Jade to apologize as the blonde tries to talk her friend out of the stall. 

“Jade, please come out. Ike is an asshole and you can do so much better. But he’s waiting outside to apologize and I really want to see if there’s still a chance that we can grab dessert,” Casey says, leaning on the stall door. “You’ve got to be hungry too. Look, you can even throw food at him if you want, I really couldn’t care less what you do to him. Just come out of the stall.”

She hears the girl move towards the door and gets out of the way as it opens. The ginger’s make up is more smeared than it was at the start of the night, so the two girls work on fixing it up before heading out. Ike is picking his teeth when he looks up at them. Sighing, the boy rolls his eyes as he steps towards Jade.

“I’m sorry for whatever it was that I did to offend you…” the sandy haired teen drones out, making it clear that this is the most painful thing for him to say. “Okay, now that’s done, please just admit that me apologizing sounds weird so we can move on with our pathetic lives at this stupid dance?”

“Whatever, asshole,” Jade snaps, but she grabs his hand anyway and drags him off to the room for dancing. Casey smiles slightly before following in their direction. She can easily go on about her great dislike for Ike, but even she can kind of admit at times that something about those two that works. 

She walks out into the main room, trying to figure out where to go next. Zoe’s out of the question, she’ll be off flirting with anything that has legs. Hisao will be busy with his boyfriend, and their friends seem to have vanished within the crowd. Hunter is nowhere to be seen, though she really doesn’t want to turn to him.

The blonde frowns slightly as she heads back to her table. She groans when she gets there, all the dessert have been cleared away. She sits down, resting her head on her hand as she watches Jade trying to get Ike to dance with her. She ignores the ping of jealous that suddenly appears out of nowhere. She is definitely not jealous of the unhealthy thing they try to call a relationship, even when she thinks it works for them. She definitely does not want or need someone to treat her special (she completely ignores the voice in her head that says she can easily get that if she just opened up; that it’s there waiting for her).

The song changes to a slow one and the girl groans, moving her head down to the table. She doesn’t have the patience to watch a bunch of couples at the moment. She starts to think on how she could possibly find something to eat when the sound of a moving chair next to hers catches her ear. She lifts her head to Hunter sitting down… with a slice of cake in his hand!

“You didn’t get to finish dinner so I…” he says, placing the plate down in front of her. “Anyway, here.”

“Hunter… you’re a life saviour, thank you so much!” Casey grins as she begins to eat it. Halfway through the cake, which is chocolate so an extreme bonus on Hunter’s part for getting her favourite, she looks up and notices the boy is staring at her. She raises an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“I just… it’s nice to see you relaxing finally… tonight,” he says, rubbing his neck. “You’ve been really tense so far, and lately… and all year.”

“Yeah, I guess I have. This cake has definitely helped a lot, though,” she says before taking another bite. She swallows and looks around the room. “How’s prom going for you so far? Significantly better than for me, I hope?”

“I guess. I haven’t really been doing anything, sort of just standing around. I don’t want to dance, you know? I’ll probably injure someone,” he answers, laughing slightly at the end. “I’m a danger to myself and everyone near me.”

Casey laughs, gently touching the boy’s shoulder, though she pulls away quickly. She looks down at the mostly finished cake, wondering how she was possibly going to get through this night. It’s the stupid corsage. She is normally so much better at keeping her feelings down. And not just about Hunter (okay, so yes, there are feeling for Hunter and she is completely aware of them). She never seems to be able to open up completely with any of her friends and just tonight… Tonight she can’t hide it anymore. The stupid corsage is a remind that she’s literally wearing of how so many people care about her, how they’re all just waiting for her to decide what she wants. 

She tucks a strain of hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear, catching the boy’s gaze finally, “Hunter, look…”

“Can I have one dance tonight?” Hunter says quickly, cutting her off. He catches her eye for a moment before glancing down and muttering an apology. Casey tries not to laugh, thinking about the lamp from earlier all of the sudden. He looks at her again. “I mean, if it’s okay. I just… It can be a fast dance, I don’t mind. Just, it’s prom and you know, dancing normally happens and I just though it would be nice… to dance with you… at prom.” 

Casey is almost positive that this is the reddest she’s ever seen him (except maybe for the time he asked her out last year. Yeah, that time will have to take first place). She’s always been somewhat impressed with how quickly this boy can blush.

The blonde bites her bottom lip, trying to think of what to say, let alone how to say it once she has words. She knows the smart answer is no; she’s been going along with no all night. But now… she isn’t sure if she wants to anymore. She looks down at the corsage on her wrist, gently touching one of the white petals. It really was the perfect addition to her outfit tonight. He always seems to be the perfect addition. And she’s always too stubborn to open up to that. 

“Just one dance?” she says, finally meeting his eyes and smiles. “Even if it’s a fast one?”

“Yes! I mean, yes… Even a fast one,” Hunter says, inching subconsciously closer to her in his chair. There’s a goofy grin on his face and she’s never seen his eyes so bright, though it makes sense, she has never actually said yes to him before.

“Okay, let me just go touch up my make up and I’ll meet you here when I’m done,” the girl says standing up. Hunter tries to stand with her and puts his hand in the remnants of the cake. “And maybe you should clean up too.”

Hunter nods; rubbing his neck again (she doesn’t have the heart to tell him which hand he used), and they head off to their respected bathrooms. 

Casey is smiling as she walks into the bathroom, looking through her purse for her lip-gloss. When she finds it, she looks up to the mirrors and frowns. “Zoe.”

“So, you and Hunter are getting cosy,” the dark haired girl says, smirking. She turns to the mirror and begins to reapply her own lipstick. Casey rolls her eyes and moves next to the girl, ignoring the comment. “Are you two going to get cosier after prom? Should we be worried for him?”

“I’m pretty sure this is none of your business,” the blonde snaps as she starts to search for her mascara. “But, so you know, I’m just going to dance with him for one song, that’s it.”

Zoe glances over at her and sighs. She finishes up with her lipstick, making a quick popping sound as she rubs her lips together, then turns to face the blonde. “Casey, I know we don’t always get along, but I am asking this because I’m concerned. You and Hunter have been doing this stupid ‘will they won’t they’ things for ages, like could you two be more clichéd? Like, seriously all I think about is F.R.I.E.N.D.S when I see you two; it’s gross. I want you to make sure you’re doing this for the right reason because otherwise you’re going to break his heart and it won’t be fixed. Just be careful.”

Casey looks at her most of the time friend, shock clearly written over her face. “Right,” she whispers.

“Because seriously, if you leave for school and we all end up stuck putting together the broken pieces of that boy, I swear I will find you and kill you. It doesn’t help he never listens to when we tell him you think you’re too good for him,” the girl continues as if she had never said anything nice. “And I seriously do not want to deal with that boy anymore.”

“Thanks, Zoe. I’m really glad to have you in my life,” the blond says smiling slightly, even though she should have seen the insult coming. While Zoe can actually be a good friend, she always makes sure everything nice comes with something sour. The worst was, when the girl was being nice or giving advice it was always exactly what you needed. It bothers Casey so much.

“No problem. You better go out soon, Hunter might think you did that teleporting thing those wizards do,” Zoe said, putting away all her make up.

“Apparate, he might think that I Apparated,” she fills in. She cringes a bit once she realizes what she said.

“Ugh, you spend some much time with him,” and with that the girl is gone. 

Casey glances at her reflection and sighs. She really only came to the bathroom to clear her head before going through with the dance. She takes the strains of loose hair and tries to tuck it back into the bun, though she’s sure she only makes it worse. Frowning, she picks up the few things of make up she brought and walks out into the main room again. She needs to find somewhere safe to think.

But Hunter sees her immediately and waves before starting to walk over. Okay, think quickly. She can’t afford this dance turning into more, and she’s pretty sure she wants it to. Zoe is right. She needs to know if this is happening for the right reason. He’s almost at her and she can hear him calling her name… shit. Okay, okay, does she like him? Yes, a lot. But could she date him? Well… yeah, she probably could if she gave him a chance. Should she? She’s definitely starting to think that she should. Will she?

“You ready for our dance?” Hunter asks, trying to swivel his hips as he speaks. It looks more like an awkward sway. 

“Only if you promise you won’t try that again,” Casey laughs. 

Hunter blushes, but he’s smiling at the same time. He offers his arm out to her with a small bow basically forcing the girl to groan, but she takes his arm nonetheless. They make their way to the dance floor, talking the way over. They wait a few seconds for the current song to end and Casey prays the next song is not slow, she isn’t sure she has the heart to tell the boy to wait for another song to come on in front of all of these people, even she isn’t that mean. Luck is on her side though as one of the latest top 40 songs comes on. 

Grinning, she moves her hand from his arm to his hand and drags him into the crowd. And soon they’re just dancing. Well, she’s dancing; he’s more just trying to (she forgives him every time he steps on her feet). She knows that he isn’t the greatest dancer, but she couldn’t careless. In this exact moment, Casey can’t possibly think of a time she’s had more fun. Every cheesy dance move, every time he twirls her around, every time they make eye contact for a brief second before the music tells them to do something else she can feel her thoughts disappear. She isn’t thinking about anything. She doesn’t care about that physic assignment she has, or that she doesn’t know where she’ll going next year yet, or that she has all these plans for herself. No, right now all she’s thinking about is how easy it is to move, to live, to smile around him. And it’s nice.

With one last twirl, the song comes to an end and the blonde swears her face hurts from how much she’s smiling. She glances up at the DJ thinking maybe another song couldn’t hurt when she notices Ike smirking as he walks away from said DJ. She realizes what must of happened and is about to tell Hunter she needs to go somewhere other than here but the next song has started playing. 

_"Take my hand, I’ll teach you to dance.  
I’ll spin you around, won’t let you fall down.  
Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet.  
Give it a try, it’ll be alright.”_

Casey looks Hunter in the eyes and can’t think of what to say. She realizes her hand is in his from the last spin they had but she doesn’t snatch it back. She just looks at him, as if for once asking someone else what she should do. Letting someone else finally call the shots. And he does. Slow, and completely hesitantly, he lets go of her hand and places both of his on her waist. Gulping, the girl slowly links her arms around his neck. It looks weird, her hands seem like they’re invading there but it somehow it feels right (and she can’t help but play with the hair at the nape of his neck). 

_“The room’s hush, hush,  
And now’s our moment.  
Take it in feel it all and hold it.  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We’re doing this right.”_

Who even decides these song choices, anyway? Right, it was Ike. Another reason to punch him. Sure, she’s enjoying herself… okay she’s enjoying herself a lot, but she still isn’t sure she’s ready. Ready for whatever this is, whatever it could be… should be. She doesn’t need some pompous asshole pushing her in the potentially right direction; she’d rather be doing that herself. She really just doesn’t want anything from him. 

She tries not to notice how they’re moving closer to each other as the song goes on. Or that she’s only now noticing that Hunter is only slightly shorter than her in her fairly tall heels… when did he grow, she should be towering over him? She’s trying to tell herself the small circles he’s rubbing every now and then into her waist aren’t sending shivers through her body. She doesn’t want to feel his breath by her ear; no matter what feelings it’s stirring inside of her. She just wants to tell herself that this dorky boy with a silly crush is just that, that there’s nothing more to it and that there will never be anything more to it.

_“Suddenly, I’m feeling brave.  
Don’t know what’s got into me,  
Why I feel this way.  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, can I hold you close?”_

Slowly, as the song moves through another verse into the chorus again, Casey rests her head next to Hunter’s, one hand in his hair. She feels his hands tighten slightly on her waist. She smiles and she’s sure he can feel it because his breath catches in his throat. 

They sway gently in time with the music, and the blonde begins to glance around. In the distance, she can see Jade smiling as she dances with Ike. Casey rolls her eyes, though the smile on her face betrays her. She drops her head to Hunter’s shoulder as the boy’s arms begin to wrap around her more. It’s perfect.

_“Lovers dance when they’re feeling in love.  
Spotlight’s shining. It’s all about us.  
It’s oh, oh, all.  
Every heart in the room will melt.  
This is a feeling I’ve never felt,  
But it’s all about us.”_

The music slows to a stop before changing into the next top 40, the crowd around them begins to laugh and talk again. Casey pulls back so she can see Hunter’s face, but doesn’t move her hands from their positions. His stay stationary as well. There’s pink in his cheeks but really all she can notice is just how green his eyes are. Were they always this green? As she looks into them, she feels as though summer is consuming her. They’re like a field bathed in sunlight and she’s sure she could look at them for ages.

“Hey,” he whispers, barely audible over the booming bass line of the song playing. 

“Hi,” she replies, leaning in slightly to make sure she can hear him. Her smile is small, for once she feels somewhat timid. “Um… thank you?”

“Yeah… Thank you, for being okay with me stepping on you feet and… you know…” he mutters, a smile forming on his face as he darts his eyes away from hers. She feels his hand twitch slightly on her waist and she laughs, he’s most likely fighting the urge to touch his neck. So, she slides her hand that was on his shoulder to his neck for him. He gulps and glances back to her, “Hey.”

“You said that already,” she says. He nods and suddenly Casey is very aware of how close they are. She can feel his every movement, every uneasy breath leaving him, every spark of energy coursing through his veins. For the first time this night, Casey feels her breath get caught in her throat and her pulse begins to speed up. “Hunter…”

“So yeah… Thank you,” he says again and finally lets go of her. She brings her hands back to her sides slowly, missing the connection almost immediately. “One dance, right? Well… two, but still. I’ll stop bothering you tonight. Thanks, Casey.”

She nods once as the ginger begins to make his way out of the crowd. She blinks and catches her friend’s eyes from across the room. Jade has a look of shock all over her face and she’s mouthing “go after him” at her. Casey takes a breath in before turning to follow.

“Hunter?” she calls, pushing her way through the crowd. The music is blaring all around her and she knows he won’t hear her, but she calls for him anyway. She tries to quickly weave through the people surrounding her, but they’re constantly shifting bodies is making it a struggle. Stupid heels, it would be so much easier without them.

Suddenly, someone grabs hold of her wrist and pulls her out of the crowd. She blinks and sees Hisao. 

“He is at our table,” the boy says. “Hurry before he manages to somehow crush his soul more. He is a good friend, but I do not really want to spend my summer dealing with his heart break.”

Casey smiles, “Thank you. I’m pretty sure you won’t be, not this summer.”

“Good,” and with that, he heads back over to Guillaume. Both boys have the biggest smirks on their faces and Casey realizes just how perfect those two are together.

Taking a deep breath, she walks towards the table. The boy has his back turned to her and he’s playing with a fork that got left behind from dinner. She watches him for a moment before speaking, “Hunter?”

He turns quickly to face her, almost sliding out of the chair. “Casey… Hey.”

“Don’t start that again,” she says, smiling. She tucks a few strains of hair behind her ear, trying to sound completely calm and not reveal that her heart is pounding, “We’ll get nowhere if all we do is greet each other.”

“Right…” he replies. He glances away from her as she takes the seat next to him, sitting right on the edge.

“Okay… so I’m going to do some talking and you can’t interrupt. No geeky references, no freaking out, nothing. Not until I’m done. Deal?” the girl says, leaning forward in her chair slightly. He nods quickly and she takes another deep breath in.

“I’m really stubborn. And I’m convinced I don’t need help with anything. And a lot of the time that works. But with you… I convinced myself for years now that if I let anything happened between us, it would either ruin everything we have together or it would just leave me broken because I don’t know how to rely on a person. But the thing is… I do rely on you, Hunter. I have been for probably as long as I have known you. I just couldn’t see it,” Casey says, looking him directly in his eyes. She wants to look away now that she’s started, but she fights the urge. “Hunter, I do need you in my life. College won’t change that. So yeah… I’m a little late, I could easily have missed my chance… my many chances… but…”

Hunter stares at her as she stops talking. She can’t help but think he looks like a complete idiot; his eyes are wide and his mouth is open slightly. Rolling her eyes, she leans forward more, pulling him towards her. Her lips brush against his once gently before she begins to press. Her hand snakes up to the back of his head, burying itself in his hair and she lets her eyes drift closed. One of his hands moves to the side of her face as he finally closes his eyes. It’s not the world’s best kiss, but for a first kiss with this boy, Casey is more than pleased.

She’s the one to pull away, the slight popping noise causing both of them to open their eyes. They grin at each other has the ginger leans to press his forehead against hers.

“So, you’re good with this whole thing?” Casey asks, giggling slightly (she’s a little shocked with herself, she never giggles).

“Yeah, think I can get down with this,” Hunter grins. “I really like you, I just had to say that. I just… I really like you.”

Casey smirks before pressing her lips against his again. Pulling away she whispers, “I know.”

“Hey, you said no geeky references!” Hunter exclaims, pulling away to get a good look at her.

“No, I said you couldn’t make any,” she says quickly. She starts to move in for another kiss when something distracts them.

“About fucking time!” Ike’s voice calls from across the dining area. The new couple turns to the speaker, both groaning. Jade is following the sandy haired boy at he heels, smiling from ear to ear. “Thank god this summer will actually be peaceful without you two re-enacting shitting sitcoms from the nineties.”

“F.R.I.E.N.D.S is a great show,” Hunter shouts before realizing what he was saying, “Though… I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Right. Casey, while we’re all glad you came to your senses, your senses are far below you, I hope you know,” he says, smirking at her. Casey scoffs, grabbing Hunter’s hand as if to make a point. Ike’s smirk gets bigger, and Casey wonders if he’s been helping Hunter out all night out of actual kindness and not just spite towards her.

Eventually, prom is over and their group finds themselves standing in front of the building, waiting for their car to arrive. Casey is holding Hunter’s hand as they all discuss how much homework they’ll have to catch up on the next day. 

When the limo arrives, the blonde glances at the boy next to her. Biting her lip, she leans towards him and asks, “Do you want to skip the after party and come over and watch Star Wars?”

“Do you promise not to fall asleep this time?” he asks in reply, glancing at her.

“Only if you promise to not say the lines as they happen.”

“Deal,” he says, giving her a quick kiss before heading to the limo. She watches him explain to their friends their plan (and ignores Zoe and Ike beginning to wolf whistle) and grins. Maybe some ties wouldn’t be too awful after all.


End file.
